A Blind Sighted Hate
by Snowangel02
Summary: Sequel to A Blind Sighted Love. Spencer is back and wants to be part of Sly's life again but will Sly ever forgive him and get past his hate towards him? Read and find out. Review for EVERY chapter. Also Drama/Romance. DISCONTINUED/UP FOR ADOPTION. see profile for more
1. Prologue

**Hey, peeps. I dicided to make a sequel to A blind sighted love. This is just a prologue of what will happen later on in the story and it's from Sly's POV. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Sly Cooper characters... you know the deal guys.**

* * *

A Blind Sighted Hate

May 10, 2008

Sly's P.O.V.

Seven years ago… my life was ruined- I lost my eye sight and my beloved parents. I thought I would be an empty shell of nothingness for I had nothing in my life except for a piano and the amulet my parents gave me.

Seven years ago, I met the people that changed my life forever. I met a loving couple that cared about the moment they saw-even if I couldn't see them- and the love of my life. She was the only person that ever treated me like a normal kid and because of that, I started to have feelings toward her. She protected me from the jerks in our school, introduced me to my life long friends and made me love her even more.

Six years ago, I had my fourteenth birthday, but I like to call it my miracle day, on behalf of my eye sight miraculously came back and I saw my loving family and friends and my beautiful girlfriend for the first time.

My life was the best; I got straight A's, great friends, family and a girlfriend I plan on marring. I hadn't forgotten the past, not all of it, at least. The only thing I held on to was the love of my parents and nothing more- only them.

That being said… Why am I here? Why am I at the Interpol precinct? But more importantly, why am I sitting across from him?

He came several days ago, begging Mr. Fox, head of the Paris Police Department, to see me. He looked dirty and beat up, like a lost puppy… the old me. Just looking at him made me sick to my stomach, he had the nerve to show his face at me again; I had to fight the urge of kick the crap out of him. What really surprised me and made my blood heat up in pure anger and hatred was he wasn't in hand cuffs. He wasn't arrested.

_What were they thinking? Don't they know what he did? Of course they did, I told them about it._

Letting my emotions war over one another was something I needed to do, but I had to push them aside for he began to talk. His voice was different; it was horse and raspy, like he had been crying since the incident.

"Hello, brother…" He said.

"Spencer." I growled. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**So, is it suspenceful? Is it lacking? DID YOU LIKE IT? I'll update once i have reviews. Until next chapter, peeps, laters!**

**-SA02**


	2. Chapter 1 Shopping Frenzy!

**Okay this chapter is just to humor you guys for the rest of the story won't have as mush laughs as this one**

**I don't own Sly cooper characters and blah blah blah.**

* * *

A Blind Sighted Hate

May 9, 2008

Chapter 1: Shopping Frenzy!

It was spring break and Sly, his friends, family and his girlfriend went to New York for a week. They had only three days left but then previous four were incredible!! Sly was born in New York, so he knew a lot about the famous locations. They went to Times Square to shop, Madison square garden to watch wrestling matches and Broadway shows, and visited the Empire State building, twin towers (world trade center) where they learned all about 9/11.

Today, they drove through Albany, seeing the sights and enjoying the air.

"This has been, by far, the best spring break ever!" Rico exclaimed

Sly chuckled "You could say that again."

"This has been, by far, the best spring break ever!"

"Smart ass…" Carmelita joked under her breath, but loud enough for her friends to hear.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Ricochet," Angela agreed, "Next time, though, were going to Hawaii!"

"We are?!" Sly asked his face full of anticipation.

"If everyone's parents say yes to the idea, sure." Conner said, entering the conversation.

"Hey guys, look!" Cindy said, looking out the window, causing everyone, except Conner, whom was driving, to look as well, "An outlet mall!" she exclaimed. She was right; out in the horizon was a fairly large outlet mall.

All the females' faces lit up with excitement. "An outlet mall!?" Carmelita exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to one! Can we go, Mr. Cooper? Please?!" She begged.

Conner really didn't feel like going shopping, neither of the guys did. Ever since they came on break, the girls dragged them to all sorts of shopping stores; Macy's, Sears, Old Navy, H&M, everywhere! They probably have enough clothes to make two new wardrobes! However, not wanting to see the females gloomy, he sighed, along with the rest of the guys, "Sure, why not?"

The girls squealed with joy. Once Conner had securely parked the car, the girls hopped out, dragging their men with them.

* * *

Just like every other mall and store they went to, the girls bought nearly everything in the store, and every time they left, you saw the shop owners and employees had huge smiles on their faces.

It wasn't all bad though, the guys actually went in some stores that were fairly interesting. They went to Foot Locker and found some cool sneakers, some fast food restaurants, (although, Rico stayed clear while they ate; the smell of it irks him let alone the sight) and a magic store.

Inside the magic store was every little kid's dream come true. There were gags, practical joke books and all sorts of magic props.

"Look at all this stuff!" A delighted Ricochet said, "Can you imagine how Tom would react here?"

Sly chuckled, "Yeah, I bet he would have been begging his parents to buy him the whole store."

"And as always, I would have asked him if he was high." Rico joked.

"You know, you guys should get something for him." Conner alleged.

"Yeah. Hey, isn't his birthday coming up?" Rico asked.

Sly nodded. "Yeah. How about we all split up? I'll take the left side, Rico; the right and Dad, you take the center."

"Good idea, Sly. Okay, met back here in thirty minutes." Conner commanded.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want those girls to end up buying this whole mall" Sly said, causing the guys to chuckle, "Yeah, not joking."

* * *

The girls were having a great time. They went shoe shopping, clothes shopping, accessory shopping, you name it! What ever shopping that existed, they bought it. All except one.

While trying to contact the guys on their cell phones, Cindy spotted something in the corner of her eye.

"Hey, what's that?" She murmured, and unknowingly followed her gaze.

Carmelita looked up from her speed dialing to see her best friend wonder off towards a store, "Hey Cindy, where are you going?" she shouted, jogging after her.

This caught Angela's attention as well, "Girls? Where are you going?" She called out and went after them.

As Cindy approached the store, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Carmelita asked.

Cindy pointed to the store, "This store just grabbed my attention." She said honestly.

Carmelita looked up at the name of the store, "'Music of Rocque'?" She questioned.

"Eh, at least, it's original," Angela said, "Come on, let's go inside."

"Okay, I'll call the guys to come meet us here." Carmelita informed them and was off to dialing.

* * *

Sly had picked out what seemed like a perfect present for Tomas; he picked up a magic kit for intermediate magicians. It came with two magic card decks, invisible string, fake money, a book filled with over 64 tricks and a DVD with over 120 card tricks.

_Tom's gonna love this!_

Sly was forced out of his thoughts, however, by the sound of his phone ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was his lady love.

"Hello," He answered, "… We're in a magic store looking for something for Tom for his birthday… oh sure, we'll be there in about five minutes… okay, love you too, bye." He hung up.

_Time to get a move on._

"Dad! Rico! The girls are at a store called 'Music of Rocque' we should really get going!" He called out.

Sly moved back to the entrance to pay for the magic kit and meeting his father in the process. Conner gave him a quick smile as he took the kit from him, ready to pay.

Sly looked around his surroundings when he realized someone was missing, "Hey, dad, where's Rico?" He asked. Before he could respond, the two raccoons heard someone yelling.

"Give it here, you little runt!!"

"No, I had it first, daddy!!"

Conner looked back at Sly who was also looking at him, "Well, there's your answer."

* * *

The two followed the yelling and barking until they found their Doberman friend fighting with a little mouse- no older than seven- over a bucket of yellow fake vomit.

Sly sighed, "Dude what is Tom gonna do with a bucket of fake vomit?"

Rico growled, "I don't know but I'm sure it's cool." He growled, "Come on, you rodent, let go!" He barked.

"No you let go!" He yelled; his voice was squeaky and annoying.

"Let go, you squeaky brown fruity pebble!" Rico barked causing Sly and his father to snicker. Rico always calls people by the stupidest, yet funniest, names when he's mad.

"Don't call me names, daddy, help!" The little mouse yelled.

"Come on, you cocoa flavored, butter cup!!" Rico snarled, his accent kicking in.

"Stop it!" They boy squealed, "DADDY!!!"

Rico was getting seriously irked "COCHINO, LET GO!!" he shouted, furiously pulled on the bucket, causing the little boy to let go of his grip and land in a pile of fake vomit buckets. The boy started to cry and scream for his father.

"Ricochet, why didn't you just get a different bucket?" Conner asked, seriously confused.

"Cuz, I picked it up first when he started to shout 'it's mine, give it!' I wasn't going to let the little runt get the better of me!" Rico protested. He then looked at the bucket; the handle was severely stretched and the picture around it was ripped from the boy's nails.

"Great, look what you did! It's all messed up now!" He growled at the crying little boy. He then rested the bucket down and got a better one, this time, it was green.

Sly and his father just looked at him in disbelief but before they could utter a word, they heard a very deep voice.

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned their heads to see a tall, muscular, grey rat in the aisle.

"Daddy, that boy yelled at me and took my barf bucket!" the little boy said pointing at Ricochet between sniffs.

"Is that so?" He glanced at Rico, a stern look on his face.

"Uh huh." The boy nodded, "I picked it up first but then he shouted 'it's mine, give it!'" he lied.

Rico looked at him in pure shock and disbelief "You Liar!!" He barked.

"You callin my son a liar?!" The rat barked back.

"Uh da… um… no…?" Rico stuttered.

"Look sir," Conner stated then stepped back after the rat gave him an annoyed looked, "We don't want any trouble, we just want to get something for our friend's birthday." He informed him.

"Is that so?" The man questioned, "Well I'll have you know that today actually _IS_ MY SON'S BIRTHDAY!!" he yelled, striking fear into the three, "HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR A BIRTHDAY SINCE HE WAS THREE AND HE DESERVES IT!!"

"Pff," Rico said under his breath, "That little afrutado guijarro doesn't deserve to kiss my ass."

"THAT'S IT!!" The rat then charged after Rico, but fortunately, Sly stuck out his foot causing the rat to fall thunderously.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Sly smirked but it quickly disappeared when the man started to get up.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Conner exclaimed and the three darted out the building. Rico, however, went back inside and gave the cashier $10.

"Keep the change!" He shouted.

"Come on, daddy, get up, their getting away!" the little boy shouted.

"Quit wining, you crap colored rat!" He shouted back and was out in a flash.

* * *

After running for about three minutes, the guys figured they lost the deranged rat.

"So," Rico started, putting his hands behind his neck, "Where are the girls again?"

"They said there at a store called 'Music of Rocque.'" Sly answered, but then stopped in his tracks.

_Wait, 'Music of Rocque?'_

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Rico exclaimed.

However, Sly was standing still, trying to figure out why that store was so familiar.

_How do I know that place? Have I been there before?_

"Yo, Sly you okay?" asked a concerned Ricochet causing Sly to snap out of his mental state.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," He said tapping his head.

"Well we better keep moving guys," Conner said, "You know how those girls get when you keep them waiting."

The three shared a hearty laugh and were on their way.

* * *

**So, was it funny? what was your favorite joke? R&R**

**-SA02**

**Spanish words**

**Cochino- filthy**

**afrutado guijarro- fruity pebble**


	3. Chapter 2 A Tender Memory

**I'm BAAAAAACCCCCK!!!!! Sorry for not updating in like two weeks; my firewall was down and had loads of viruses on it. But don't worry, it's fixed and i can get back to the story! **

**i don't own any Sucker puncher characters- only the original ones... yeah...**

* * *

A Blind Sighted Hate

May 9, 2008

Chapter 2: A Tender Memory…

"Argh, where are they!" exclaimed an annoyed Cindy, "We've been standing here for thirty minutes now!"

"Maybe the line was long," Angela suggested, "I'm sure they'll be here any minute." As if on cue, the girls saw the guys running toward them.

"Where have you guys been?" Asked Cindy, "We've been waiting for you guys for-" Her protest was cut short for she- along with Carmelita and Angela- were pulled inside the store.

"Do you see them, Rico?" Conner asked.

"No, we lost them." Rico answered, looking out the window.

"Lost whom?" Angela repeated, "Can someone inform us of what is going on here?"

"Sorry we're late, sweetheart," Conner started, "We had a little problem in the magic store."

"Yeah," Rico muttered but it was loud enough for them to hear, "A big, brawlic, and brainless problem."

"Well, he sure got you scared." Sly said with a snicker.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm a black belt in martial arts; there was no way I was going to lose over that guy. Just because he was strong, doesn't mean he was smart and that would have been his downfall." Rico protested.

"Wow, deep," Carmelita said with a smile, "I didn't know you had it in you Rico."

"Say, by any chance would that big brawlic and brainless guy be a rat?" Angela questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Rico answered, "But how would you know that?"

"Because, he's right behind you." Angela said.

As if he saw the boogeyman, Rico turned around and yelped "No lastimarme!" But when he saw no one behind him and the eruption of laughter, he knew he'd been set up.

"Not cool Mrs. C, not cool." Rico said which just caused everyone to laugh more.

"Good one, mom." Sly said between laughs.

"Good one, mom." Rico mimicked and stuck out his tongue.

While everyone was laughing at Rico's suspense, Sly had stopped and started to look around. It was a fairly large store- the largest one he's seen so far- with all types of musical instruments and equipment. They had a section for each instrument family; string, woodwind, brass, and his favorite, percussion. As he observed his surroundings, Sly couldn't shake the feeling he has about this place.

_Have I been here before? _

_No, it's probably the music store at home I'm thinking about._

_But, still… this place… what's so memorable, about this place? I mean it's not like I could see anything back then… but, the very sound of this place… it's just so… _

"Sly?"

He was brought back to reality when he heard a soft unforgettable voice and a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Carmelita asked, "You looked a little spaced out there."

"It's nothing," He informed her, "It's just… something about this place- I mean it seems so familiar to me."

"Hmmm," she thought for a moment, "Maybe you just dreamt it?" Sly quirked an eyebrow, "Hey I'm just trying to jog your memory!"

Sly chuckled at her honesty- he loved that about her, "I know, I know," He said. She gave him a quick hug and went over to the others, leaving Sly in his thoughts.

_Did I really come here before? Or did I really imagine it, like Carm said? Argh! This is so frustrating! Everything in this stupid store screams 'REMEMBER ME!' I can't remember! _

_Uh… even the floor feels familiar… wait, what's that? ...It sounds like… a piano? …Piano…_

Sly looked up from his daydreaming and looked around to where the music was coming from- the far side of the store- and headed in said direction.

* * *

"Man, this place is huge!" Rico said

"You can say that again." Cindy said

"Man this place is-"

"I didn't mean literally." She said, giving him an annoyed look which mad Rico smile.

"Hey I wonder if they have any pianos here," Rico said, "I bet Sly would like that, right buddy?" When he looked to see, however, Sly was not there, "Hey, where's Sly?"

"He's probably making out with Carmelita in the bathroom." Cindy snickered.

"I'm doing what in the bathroom?"

"Carm!" Cindy jumped, "I was just wondering if you've seen Sly." She lied.

"Sly? He's right-" she pointed behind her back but was surprised that her boyfriend wasn't there, "Where'd he go? He was just there a minute to go?"

"He's probably with Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?" Rico speculated.

"Do you kids know where Sly is?" Asked two familiar voices in unison.

"We were hoping he was with you guys," Cindy said "Where else could he be?"

As if a signed from the sky, a beautiful melody of notes began to occupy there hears.

"I think I know where he is," Carmelita announced, "C'mon."

With that, everyone followed the sound of a piano playing in hopes of seeing their ring tailed comrade. The group had stopped at the entrance of the '_Percussion_' section of the store and where the music was at its strongest.

"He's probably in here," Conner said, "You know he loves the piano and if I'm correct, piano is in the percussion family."

"Right as always, Mr. C," Rico said while looking around for Sly, "Where are you ring tail?"

"I suggest we split up; it is fairly large in here- larger than the other sections- so we'll cover more ground that way." Angela proposed.

"Right" And with that, the group of five had gone there separate ways in search to find Sly.

* * *

There were at least fifty raccoons in the percussion section; most of them in groups. A majority of them were playing pianos, drums, etc. while others were just hanging out. All and all: it was very difficult to find Sly. Angela and Conner mistook a great deal of raccoons for there son as well as Cindy- except the guys were drooling all over while the girls looked at her with envy. Rico had it worse; he mistook a group of tomboys for Sly and nearly got his ass kicked around the world and back.

Carmelita, however, didn't have it as bad; her search was the same as Cindy's except she didn't mistake as much guys **(or girls : P)** for Sly as the others did. Unlike the others, Carmelita has known Sly almost all of her life so far and could identify his features almost instantly. Feeling irritated that she hadn't found her ring tailed boyfriend yet, Carmelita stopped walking to look around the room.

There was nothing out of the ordinary; kids hanging out, being loud and pretending to act like they can play certain instruments- there was nothing that stood out to her.

_It's like he doesn't want me to find him!_

She surveyed the room on last time to make sure she didn't miss anything. That was when she saw him. In the far back of the room, she saw a faint outline of a raccoon, but she knew it was him. As she made her way towards him, she heard a soft noise coming from his direction- the sound of sniffing.

_It sounds like some one is crying, but whom?_

She continued to walk towards her goal as she continued to ponder this question. When she got there, her mood went from carefree to worrisome as she saw Sly sitting in front of an old beaten up piano. What really worried her was that he was looking down at the wrecked piano, lost in thought, with tears streaming down his face.

She didn't like to bother him like this- he didn't like to be bothered when he is in this state and every time he is finish with an episode, he's back to the old Sly again- but it pains her to see him this way. Most times she just wants to hold him and never let him go until he calmed down. Since they were in a public area, she didn't want him to be embarrassed after he snapped out of his state, she slightly shoved his shoulder.

"Sly?" She cooed.

No reply.

"Sly, can you hear me?" She asked her tone a little bit higher.

Still no reply.

"Sylvester, snap out of it!" She said in her outside voice

* * *

Sly's P.O.V.

As I stared at the broken piano in front of me, I couldn't help but smile.

_Of all places, how could I forget this place? _

So many memories I had tried to forget, so many devious and painful memories that I tried to block out, it would seem that I accidentally blocked out some of the good ones…

Flashback

_April 8, 1998_

_I was so excited to receive my surprise. Ever since the accident, I hadn't been all that content in my life- I mostly cried all the time- but now my parents had brought me a present and we were on our way to get it._

"_So, where are we going?" I asked_

"_To a store called 'Music of Rocque'," My dad said "A friend of mine is the manager and was able to help me with your present."_

"_You're going to love it, Sly," My mom said, "We had it specially customized just for you."_

"_Are we there yet?" Spencer asked; he clearly sounded irritated by all this. I couldn't blame him though; ever since the accident, our parents have spent more of their attention and money on me. That and the fact that we picked him up and hour and a half late from baseball practice- he was still wearing his baseball uniform and still had his baseball, baseball bat, and gloves with him._

"_Actually, yes we are," My dad replied as he parked the car, "But you better watch that tone, young man."_

_As we went into the store, the sound of music instantly pounded against my eardrum. The musical notes played in my head as I listened to the wonderful chorus of various musical instruments. I was so caught up in my own dream state that my brother had to roughly drag me to our designated destination._

"_Kerry, how've you been?" My dad asked someone_

"_I'm doing fine, thanks for asking" A man- whom I guess is Kerry- replied, "And who are these two fine young men?"_

"_That's Spencer, our eldest son, and the other is Sylvester." My mother said_

"_Oh, so you're the 'oh so talented' Sylvester I've been hearing about!" Kerry exclaimed, "You're parents have told me all about you; how great of a pianist you are and all the good grades you get… sorry about the accident, though." He had a worry voice at the end._

"_It's okay," I assured him, "It's not like its permanent; when I turn fifteen or sixteen my eyesight will come back, who know, maybe even sooner! I just don't let it get to me." I lied at the end._

"_So why do cry like a helpless baby everyday?" Spencer snapped._

_All got quiet then. I could feel tension growing in the room. I just stood there; hurt. Why did Spencer say that? He never did that before. Didn't he know how personal that is, or did he not care? Or is he… is he _mad_ at me?_

"_Spencer!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by father's holler._

_Then I heard him and Spencer whispering something. I wanted to listen but my mother came over to talk to me._

"_You okay?" She asked with sympathy in her voice._

"_Yeah." I replied in a soft voice. I really wasn't okay, but I didn't want to make my mom upset or get my brother in more trouble- I'm sure he was still mad about us picking up so late._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes, mommy, I'm sure." I lied again._

_She sighed, "Okay, you know he didn't mean, right?" She asked. I thought about it for a second then nodded my head, "Good, do you want your surprise now?"_

"_Yeah!!" I exclaimed. My face must have lid up for she started to giggle._

"_Kerry, could you reveal our little pianist's surprise, please? He is very anxious."_

"_Of course." Suddenly, I heard the sound of a cloth getting pulled off of something and my mother led me to the noise._

_I started to trace my hand over the unknown object and found out that it was something that I always wanted, a piano._

"_A piano?!" I exclaimed, "You got me a piano?"_

"_I thought you might like it," She said in a loving and caring motherly voice._

"_We just want to make you happy." My father added, who had his hand on my shoulder, "It's a gift from your mother and I to you." _

_Hearing this made my heart overfilled with joy._

"_You know," Mr. Kerry started, "What really makes this special is what your parents added in it. Here-" Had grasped my hand and moved it across the case above the keys to a small engraving, "Do you feel that?" He asked. It felt like a music note._

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_Remember the amulet I showed you- the one that looks like an eighth note my mother gave me?" My mother asked._

"_Uh huh." I nodded._

"_Well, listen to this-" My mother said. I heard a certain clicking sound then suddenly, my hears were filled with a beautiful song… the first song my mother ever wrote. It had always brought tears in my eyes. After it was done, my mother began to explain what had happen,_ "_Your father and Mr. Kerry here were able to modify it to play by itself whenever someone puts the amulet in."_

"_It took about a month to finish." Mr. Kerry said, "But it was all worth it to see the smile on your face."_

"_And here is another gift for you." My mother included. _

_With that, I felt something come over my head and around my neck. "What's-"_

"_Well you do need the amulet to activate the automatic playing sequence."_

"_But isn't this yours? I mean didn't grandma give it to _you_?"_

"_Yes, she did give it to me," She said in a down-to-earth voice, "But, now I'm giving it to you." My eyes started to water as I felt tears run down my face. I unknowingly wrapped my small arms around my mother._

"_I love you, mom." I choked._

"_I love you too, sweetheart." She whispered in my ear._

* * *

"Sylvester, snap out of it!"

"Huh, what?" I jumped and looked into my girlfriend's face, "Oh, it's you."

_How long has she been standing there?_

"Why are you crying?" She had concern written all over her face, but it instantly turned to confusion when she saw the smile on my face, "Okay, now why are you _smiling?_"

I wiped my tears away from my eyes, "A happy memory popped up into my head," I started, "Now I remember why this place feels so familiar; this is where I got my first piano."

"Really?" She asked sitting next to me.

I nodded "Yeah, this is where my mom and dad surprised me with a piano- the first one I ever got," I then held up my amulet to show her, "This is where my mom gave me her amulet, too. I can't believe I almost forgot about this place." I looked back at Carmelita to see she had that lovely smile I adore so much, "What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you remember a happy memory from your past for once." She replied.

Hearing this made me even happier than before. I pulled her into a warm and loving hug.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She cooed as she laid her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while in silence- with the acceptation of the background sound. Life always feels so perfect when I'm with Carmelita; it feels so right. I can't _wait_ to marry her!

"Hey, Sly," Carmelita said, breaking the silence, "If this piano is so special, why is it all banged up?"

For the first time since I came here, I noticed that the piano had beaten down on one side, "Whoa, didn't see that before," I said getting up to observe the damages, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," Carmelita replied, "But it looks like someone was hitting it with a baseball bat- several times."

"A baseball bat?" I asked.

_Why would anyone hit a piano with a baseball bat?_

That's when I realized something from the memory; when we were going to get the piano, Spencer still had his baseball equipment- including his baseball bat. I never remembered how it ended, but now that I do, I wish I hadn't.

"Sylvester, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Um, nothing… I was just-"

"Hey kids it's getting late, remember we have to leave tomorrow so come back to the car!" My father shouted.

_Thank goodness._

"C'mon, let's go." I said, trying to avoid the conversation that I knew was coming.

"But what about-"

"Come on, caramel, we gotta go!" I exclaimed. I tried to act all cheery so she won't ask me the question I really didn't want to answer.

She looked at me with a suspicious, yet concerning way then reluctantly went ahead. Good. I needed to be alone. I needed to sort out these memories- better yet, I need to forget them because no matter how good some of these memories start out, they always end in a way that penetrates through my heart, and sadly, this one was no different…

* * *

**Ooo... so who do you think done it? As if it were hard to figure out. There are about two more chapters before Spencer shows up; the next one will talk about the ending of Sly's 'tender' memory. Okay i know i said i was writing a high school story about Sly Cooper (don't worry, i still am) but i have so many ideas for it, so you'll have to wait a while to see that**

**Okay thats enough talking, R&R peeps!**

**~SA02**


	4. Chapter 3 With a Tragic End?

**Hey, how's it goin?**

**I don't own the characters from Sly Cooper, only the unrecognizable ones... and i own the story line... yeah**

* * *

A Blind Sighted Hate

May 9, 2008

Chapter 3: …With a Tragic End...?

Sly's P.O.V.

The drive home was quiet, well I was quiet- everyone else was talking a mile a minute. I just didn't fit the mood, I mean every time I have a decent memory; they always end up awful… It would seem that life never gives me a break.

It's because of him- he traumatized me. He ruined so many things that meant the most to me at that time. He shattered the precious memories of my parents' love and for what? Was it because he was jealous? Did he feel neglected? Or is it that he just plain hated me... Does he… _still_ hate me?

I hate this feeling. It makes me and everyone around me feel like crap. I wish I could just go back in time and make sure none of it would happen; so she won't have to worry about me…

_Carm_…

I felt her looking at me, worried about me. She has a right to worry; she actually comforts me more than my parents and she loves me unconditionally- even when I was blind. She laid her soft hand on my lap. I looked at her. Her face just screamed 'don't be sad'. Trying to reassure her, I put on the best, 'I'm okay, really' face I could manage. She didn't look satisfied but she still laid her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her thick wavy, silky dark blue hair. At least she's here with me- at least she takes most of the pain away.

* * *

"Okay, kids, lights out!" My parents shouted. It was 11:30pm; we had to get up at 9:45am to catch the plane. After I got ready, I went straight to bed.

"Night, pal." Rico said. He and I share the same room; the girls are next door.

"Good night, Rico." I sighed. I wasn't sleepy; I was just tired of today's memories: good and bad.

It wasn't until 12:00am when I was able to go to sleep- but not a peaceful sleep. As I staggered into unconsciousness, my mind started to produce images in my brain; images that I really didn't want to see…

* * *

Nightmare/Flashback

_April 8, 1998_

_My mother and I stayed there for what seemed like eternity. Everything was so quiet in the room- so quiet that you could here a pin drop._

"_Well," Mr. Kerry interloped, breaking the silence, "I'd love to stay here and watch this oh-so touching moment, but as you know, I'm the manager and I am terribly busy with the store and all so if you will excuse me-"_

"_Hey, Kerry, if you don't mind, I could help you in anyway I can." My dad interrupted._

"_You will?"_

"_I'll help, too," My mother added, "Spencer can watch over Sylvester, won't you, Spencer?"_

"…"

"_Well, it's not like he has a say in the matter." My dad informed._

"_This is great! Thank you guys so much, know if you'll follow me…" With that, they left the room, leaving me and my brother alone._

_It got really quiet like before, only this time it didn't make my heart warm. Actually, it felt sort of awkward._

"_Soo…" I started, trying to make conversation, "Isn't this great?! I mean, I know it's mine but we could play together, right?"_

"…"

"_Um… hey, how does it look like?"_

"…"

"…_Is it brown, black, cherry wood?"_

"…" _I heard a low growl escape his mouth witch really made me feel nervous._

"_Why aren't you talking to me?"_

"_Why won't you shut up?!" He barked witch made me jump slightly._

"_Wh-what?" _

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?! You got what you wanted, so why are rubbing it in my face?!"_

"_But I'm not rubbing-"_

"_Ever since you lost your stupid eyesight, mom and dad had been treating you like the golden child-their __**only**__ child!! I'm the oldest, I'm the star baseball player-__**I**__ should be treated like royalty-not you, __**me!! Just because you were dumb enough to get blind means nothing!! **__"_

_I just stood there, flabbergasted. I didn't know Spencer felt that way-I didn't mean to make him jealous, "but I'm not dumb." I said sotto voce._

"_**Oh Bullshit!!"**__ He shouted. I never heard him curse before; he was really starting to scare me, "You were so stupid enough to look at a freakin solar eclipse unprotected!! Everyone knows to wear special glasses before you look at it!"_

_Now I was really scared; Spencer was so mad, I didn't know what to do or say, "I'm only eight-"_

"_I'm only eight," He mimicked harshly, __**"I am so sick and tired of you always getting what you want; it's just not fair!! With your wining and crying and all the pitiful drama, why won't you just **_**shut up**_**!!!??"**_

"_Spencer, you're scaring me-"_

"_**I SAID SHUT UP!!!!"**_

***BANG!!***

_I heard something being smashed by something, all the while my brother's frantic breakdown._

"_**IT'S NOT FAIR!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE PIECE OF TRASH-YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT YOUR IN YOUR CURRENT STATE!! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!!!"**_

_That's when it clicked- he was ruining the piano! NO!!_

"_STOP IT, SPENCER, STOP IT!" I screamed. Why is he doing this? What's wrong with him? "YOU'RE SCARING ME!!" I shouted while my eyes were shut tightly and I was covering my ears for dear life. I've never seen Spencer this way- he was always so kind and gentle towards me. We were the best of friends. Now, he doesn't even care to spit on me (A/N: wow that's low XD). "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!" I couldn't take it anymore, "Please…"_

_The next thing I knew, it got quiet- deadly quiet. There was no sound at all- I wasn't whimpering nor Spencer panting. Without thinking, I opened my eyes and the most shocking thing ever happened to me. No I couldn't see- everything was just blurry. I didn't even get a chance to even celebrate for I heard footsteps- Spencer's footsteps. I spotted him coming towards me very slowly, but that didn't scare me what did was that __**he still had the bat.**_

"_Spencer, what are you doing?"_

"…"

"_Spencer?"_

"…"

_I was struck still. I couldn't breath. I wasn't thinking straight. He lifted the baseball bat above his head and in a blur he brought it down…_

* * *

"**No!**" I shouted, sitting straight up. Cold sweat was running down my forehead. I looked at my digital clock; it read 4:45am.

_Just a dream._

I turned my gaze towards Rico. Thankfully, I didn't wake him; he was still asleep, talking to someone.

"What's that, Cindy? You got an even _smaller_ bathing suit?" He mumbled. I chuckled and lied back down.

I tried to go back to sleep, but with my fear of having the dream again and Rico's constant mumbling, I couldn't. I even tried listening to my ipod; it didn't work. Getting fed up with it, I grabbed my blue and white robe and went outside on the balcony.

I love how the cool night air passes through my hair. Looking at the shining pale moon usually calms me- as well as the twinkling stars- but not tonight. There was too much on my mind; the words that Spencer said to me were still ringing in my head:

_Ever since you lost your stupid eyesight, mom and dad had been treating you like the golden child-their __**only**__ child!! I'm the oldest, I'm the star baseball player-__**I**__ should be treated like royalty-not you, __**me!! Just because you were dumb enough to get blind means nothing!!**_

I growled at the thought of him being so selfish. He didn't even care that I was visually impaired- he just cared about him and his stupid winning streak. And I was **not** dumb.

_**Oh Bullshit!! **__You were so stupid enough to look at a freakin solar eclipse unprotected!! Everyone knows to wear special glasses before you look at it!_

I was only six; I didn't know the dangers of staring at a solar eclipse. No one ever told me anything about it

_**I am so sick and tired of you always getting what you want; it's just not fair!! With your whining and crying and all the pitiful drama, why won't you just **_**shut up!!!??**

I suddenly felt gloomy. He was right; I did cry, I did whine. Everyone pitied me; I could see why he would be fed up with me…but I didn't always get what I wanted so he really should have just pissed off.

_**IT'S NOT FAIR!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE PIECE OF TRASH-YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT YOUR IN YOUR CURRENT STATE!! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!!!**_

My heart sank then. It was unfair, but he didn't have to yell at me like that! Or did I deserve it? Argh!! So frustrating!! I need to talk to someone. Too bad it's nearly five in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

I twirled around from hearing that heavenly voice I knew all too well.

"Carmelita, what are you doing up so late?" The girls and the guys share the balcony.

"I could say the same thing about you," she smiled as she walked toward me. She was wearing a red and black silk robe, "Actually, I heard you shout and come out on the balcony," She informed.

"Oh…" _So I did wake some one_, "Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," She shrugged, "I couldn't sleep anyway. So, what are you doing here?"

I sighed, "Same reason why you're here… that, and I had a bad dream."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about? You could always talk to me, you know."

"I know," I chuckled, "It was just so… bizarre."

"Really? What did you dream about?" She asked.

"Some one I didn't imagine I would have the guts to think about…" I said bluntly looking at the horizon.

She thought for a moment then came up with an answer, "It was Spencer, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I sighed but smiled and looked back at her, "You know me so well."

She shrugged, "Eh, I try my best." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, "You can still be somewhat of an enigma at times." Hearing her say this made me laugh.

"I try not to be." I said as I wrapped my arms around her slender waist.

"So, tell me what happened- in the dream." She said as she laid her head on my chest. When I didn't answer and took one hand off her waist she looked up, "It's okay; it was just a dream… right?"

"To be honest, I don't even know," I sighed, "I mean, it seemed real; it would explain the reason why the piano looked like it was beaten with a bat-"

"You saw someone breaking the piano with a bat?" she asked.

"Spencer. He did it." I growled.

"But why?" I could tell she was confused, hell, I was too.

"I have no idea. I just tried to talk to him to start a conversation- my parents weren't there at the time-and he just went haywire! He was shouting at the top of his lungs that it 'Wasn't fair', how he should be treated like royalty and how it was my entire fault that I was blind."

"…wow…"

"I know. He was also bullshitting about how he was tired of my whining and how I didn't deserve 'This piece of trash'." I shrugged. Oddly enough, it didn't feel like such a big deal anymore.

"Again, wow. Well at least that's believable." She said in an understatedly way.

"It really is." I agreed.

"Anything else?" she inquired.

"No, not that I-" I stopped in mid-sentence, remembering the very last thing that happened before I woke up, "Actually, there is- I could see."

Carmelita's eyes went wide then, "You could see?!" she exclaimed, "Now I see why you wonder if it was real or a nightmare." I nodded, "So what did you see?"

"Well, my vision was only blurry, but I saw Spencer walking toward me with his bat in his hand," I took a deep breath then continued, "I asked him what he was doing, but he didn't answer; he just kept walking," I took another shaky breath before I continued; just thinking about it gave me Goosebumps, "When he was about a foot away from me he raised the bat above his head the with lightning speed, he slammed it down… and that was when I woke up." I nearly whispered the last sentence. I started to shake slightly.

_Was he really going to do it? That was a metal bat- it could've killed me or injured my brain at least. Could he really have done it? No, he couldn't have held that on his conscience. Oh who am I kidding? He was waving a gun at my face and he __**killed**__ our parents with the same gun!!_

"Sly, Sly, snap out of it!" hearing Carmelita's voice made me come back to my senses, "It's okay; it was just a dream; he didn't really hurt you."

"But he could have hurt me." I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you get it?!" I exclaimed unknowingly grabbing her arms firmly in the purpose, "He had a metal baseball bat and I was eight at the time. That alone could've killed me, Carmelita, _killed_ me!!"

"Sylvester, let go!" She exclaimed. That was when I realized what I was doing and immediately let go.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Carmelita, I don't know what came over me; I just… Argh! What's wrong with me?!" I exclaimed as I knelt on my knees against the balcony.

_What __**is**__ wrong with me?! I was so wrapped up in believing that my brother would kill me in a __**nightmare**__ and I ended hurting and yelling at Carmelita. __**My**__ Carmelita!! Damn you, Spencer!!_

"Hey, Sly, it's okay," She reassured me kneeling down as well, "I mean, it's not like you hurt me- you just startled me. I didn't really see that coming as all." She smiled, but I didn't buy it.

"Don't lie to me, Carmelita. If I hurt you, just say it." I said bluntly.

"I'm not lying to you, Sylvester, I mean it," She wrapped her arms around mine and snuggled her head on my chest once more, "I know you'll never hurt me, Sly-you've said it thousands of times before-and if you do, I know it's not intentionally, because you love me too much, but I am honestly telling you that you didn't hurt me, okay?" She asked looking in my chocolate eyes with her beautiful caramel ones- the moon light hitting it just right for them to glimmer.

I smiled at this; she always knew how to make most, if not all, of the pain go away, "Okay, I believe you." I surrendered as I wrapped my arms around her once more and snuggled her head against mine.

"Good," She smiled, "And don't call me Carmelita; you know I prefer Caramel when it comes to you."

I chuckled again; my mood was really starting to light up again, "Okay, Caramel." I snickered.

"Now that's better," She giggled and kissed me on the cheek, "Hey, if your still wondering about your brother, you can always talk to me, okay?"

I smiled; I loved how she cared about how I was feeling, "Of course, Caramel." With that, she pulled me into a loving and warm kiss- the same kind we shared right before I regained my eyesight- that lasted until both of us couldn't breathe.

"We should really be going to bed." She said as she regained her much needed oxygen.

"Aww, why can't we just stay here until it's time to go to the air port?" I asked as I held her tighter.

"Well," She started, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Plus, I only have on this robe and my underwear, not to mention that the sun is going to come up soon." She informed me as she got up.

I got up too, with a stupid grin on my face, "You're only in your underwear?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't think about it too much, Sylvester," She warned me as she headed to her room, "Or else you'll never get to sleep," She opened her door but then looked back at me with a smile caressed upon her beautiful face, "Sleep tight." Was all she said as she went in her room.

"Sleep tight to you too, Caramel." I said to no one unparticular and went to my room imagining her in nothing but her underwear on.

_I'm such a dirty boy._

* * *

**Oooo... saucey ending! Now I know what your thinking, "Did he really try to kill his brother?", "Is he on something?" "Is this a flashback or a nightmare?!" Don't worry, all will be revealed later on in the story.**

**Next chapter is the plane ride home and how Sly talks about his relationship between Spencer and him; before and after the accident. And if you're wondering, the High School story is still on; just have a lot of ideas that i need to sort out before i post it : )**

**until next chapter, laters!**

**~SA02**


	5. Chapter 4 The Whole Side of Spencer

**Duuuuude... it's been a while... didn't exactly know what to name this chapter...yeah... anyways, here's the next and longest chapter (so far!) in the story.**

* * *

A Blind Sighted Hate

May 10, 2008

Chapter 4: The Whole Side of Spencer

The group had just finished securing their luggage in the luggage holder and sat in their seats in the first class lane when the pilot's voice came on the speaker:

_Attention, passengers, we are now heading to Paris, France. Please make sure you are securely seated and make sure that there are no electronics active during the takeoff._

As the plane jerked to life and flew into the troposphere, Sly couldn't help but remember how he felt the first time he was in an airplane. He was younger then and he still couldn't see; it was when Sly first came to Paris after the… incident. Even though he couldn't see, just the feeling of moving in the air made his stomach turn upside-down. Well, it doesn't seem like it does anymore… of course, that was _before_ he looked out the window.

_Man, are we really __**that**__ high up already?!_

"Hey, you're not afraid of heights, are you?" Asked Carmelita, who was sitting right next to him.

"Who, me? No way!" He protested. Suddenly there was another jerk of the plane, "Well… sort of." he confessed, scratching the back of his head.

This made her giggle then she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well, don't worry, I'm right here."

Sly chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as well, "Thanks, babe." He kissed her on her forehead knowing that she prefers to actually be kissed.

"Um, guys, I know you two are boyfriend and girlfriend and you're madly in-love and all that jazz, but can you _please_ put that type of crap on hold?! Seriously guys, makes me feel uncomfortable." Protested Ricochet, who was sitting in the back of them, along with Cindy.

"And why does it make you uncomfortable, Rico?" Carmelita asked.

"Well…" He paused, "Because, all that lovey-dovey stuff is so irritating."

"That and it's because he doesn't have a girlfriend." Cindy snickered, which made everyone else laugh except for Rico.

"Not true." Was all Rico said.

"So true." Everyone else retorted jokily.

"Hey guys," Conner pronounced "Could you keep it down a bit; there are other passengers that can hear your conversation and I don't think they want to listen to four teenagers' bantering for such a long trip."

"Sorry, dad." Sly replied as the mindless chortling began to cease.

"Hey, Mr. Cooper, how long _will_ it take for us to get to Paris anyway?" Carmelita asked.

"Oh yeah, we never told you guys how long it will take," Angela proclaimed. She thought for a moment to receive the answer, "I think it was six hours at least."

"**Six hours?!**" Rico exclaimed.

"_At least?_" Cindy questioned.

"Yeah, eight, at most." Angela informed.

This made Rico groan and lean back in his chair, "Oh chico, esto será el final de mí."

"Oh don't be such a drag queen, Rico." Cindy said

"Um, **hello**! My name is Ricochet, Ri-co-chet; I can only stay still for such a short time!"

"Relax, Rico," Carmelita enlightened him, "Once we're in high enough altitude, we'll be able to move around."

"That's good," Rico sighed, "Well, wake me until then; G'night everybody." And just like that, he was out cold.

"But… it's morning." Cindy said in a confused voice.

"Trust me, Cindy, that boy needs his rest." Sly said, remembering the interesting dream Rico 'shared' with him.

"Eh, whatever," Cindy shrugged, "You better not be a snorer."

"Don't worry, he's not," Sly said as he turned around in his seat, "But he sure his a talker." He mumbled.

For the next hour, everything was silent, with the exception of people typing away on their laptops, people snoring, talking and heavily breathing while they sleep, and the unnecessarily loud frequency of sound waves pounding from music players.

All in all, Sly was utterly bored; there was nothing to do and he was stuck in a chair for eight hours. He had done everything to occupy himself; he drew in his notebook, tried to make new songs to add to his collection, listened to his Ipod, he even played his PSP, which he hadn't played since his 'miracle day'. Nothing seemed to cure his boredom.

"Hey Caramel, what's your favorite flower?" He asked his girlfriend. It wasn't like he didn't already know the answer; he just wanted to make conversation. Unsurprisingly enough, she was sound asleep with her Ipod still in her hears.

She looked like a complete angel to him. Unable to resist, Sly took off her Ipod, stored it away in her carry-on bag, and pulled her close to him so her head was now on his shoulder and her hand was on his chest. He watched her soundlessly; just looking at her made him love her more and more.

'_Man, if looks could kill'_ He chuckled from his thought, causing Carmelita to nuzzle her head deeper in his shoulder. He was able to inhale the scent of her hair; it smelt of chamomile, lavender, and a hint of vanilla.

As Sly inhaled his girlfriend's heavenly scent, he eventually rested his head on Carmelita's and drifted into unconsciousness…

* * *

Nightmare/Flashback

_***BANG!!***_

_I heard something being smashed by something, all the while my brother's frantic breakdown._

"_**IT'S NOT FAIR!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE PIECE OF TRASH-YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT YOUR IN YOUR CURRENT STATE!! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!!!"**_

_That's when it clicked- he was ruining the piano! NO!!_

"_STOP IT, SPENCER, STOP IT!" I screamed. Why is he doing this? What's wrong with him? "YOU'RE SCARING ME!!" I shouted while my eyes were shut tightly and I was covering my ears for dear life. I've never seen Spencer this way- he was always so kind and gentle towards me. We were the best of friends. Now, he doesn't even care to spit on me. "STOP IT, STOP IT,S TOP IT!!" I couldn't take it anymore, "Please…"_

_The next thing I knew, it got quiet- deadly quiet. There was no sound at all- I was whimpering nor Spencer panting. Without thinking, I opened my eyes and the most shocking thing ever happened to me. No I couldn't see- everything was just blurry. I didn't even get a chance to even celebrate for I heard footsteps- Spencer's footsteps. I spotted him coming towards me very slowly, but that didn't scare me what did was that __**he still had the bat.**_

"_Spencer, what are you doing?"_

"_Spencer?"_

_I was struck still. I couldn't breath. I wasn't thinking straight. He lifted the baseball bat above his head and in a blur he brought it down…_

* * *

Sly's P.O.V.

I immediately shot up from my dream just before Spencer hit me with his bat. Cold sweat was running down my face and I was breathing heavily. While trying to calm down my nerves, I didn't realize that I woke Carm up in the process.

"Hey, Sylvester, calm down, what happened?" She said slightly pinning my arms down with one hand to keep me from fidgeting. Her other hand was caressing my cheek to reassure me that everything was okay.

"Caramel… nothing-it was stupid." I lied.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" She asked.

"…yeah… but it was shorter this time," I said, "It started when Spencer started to break the piano…sorry I woke you."

"Its okay; I was gonna wake anyway," she assured me, "Are you okay?" she asked letting go of my arms and cheek

I exhaled a deep shaky sigh, "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you still tired?"

"No- I don't want to have that dream again, even though I still don't know if its real or not," I said looking at my watch, "You should go back to sleep though; we have three more hours before we land."

"I'll go back to sleep when I know you're okay."

I sighed knowing that she won't be able to sleep while I'm like this. It's a good thing though; I need to get a lot of stuff off my chest.

"Um, Carm, can I talk to you about something?" I asked looking at her.

"Of course you can." She replied.

"It's about Spencer… he wasn't always how I describe him most of the time. It's just… he ruined our family and I don't think I can ever forgive him for that."

"I understand," Carmelita said, "So how was he like?"

I sighed for the umpteenth time; this just might take the whole three hours long…

* * *

Sly's P.O.V.

"Spencer… he wasn't like any other older brother, he was so much more. Sure, he could be annoying at times, but that isn't anything new. Unlike a lot of brothers, Spencer cared for me like he was my father. He called me 'Sly' instead of 'Sylvester'. We used to do everything together; we use to go to the park, go to the movies, and go to carnivals and even the circus. Spencer went out of his way to do all of this for me when are parents were overly busy with work-which was practically always.

Not only was Spencer the excitement expert, but he was also my protector. A lot of kids had older siblings where went to school and a majority of them treated their younger siblings like crap-as if they weren't even related- all for popularity. This one kid was so shallow and conceited that not only did he not stick up for his little brother when he was confronted by one the school bullies, but he actually _watched_ him get beaten to a bloody pulp.

Spencer, however, wasn't like those inconsiderate jerks. Once, the same bully came up to me while I was carrying my lunch back to my seat. When he was right beside me, he pushed the tray onto my clothes and face. Then he pushed me down to punch me, but just as he raised his fist up, Spencer came out of nowhere and jumped on his back shouting, 'Leave my brother alone!"

Carmelita giggled, "Wow, but um why did this bully wanted to beat you up?"

I chuckled, "Because, I was the one who got the principal to break up the fight."

"Figures."

"Yeah. Anyway, Spencer had always been there for me and I've always been there for him. When I first became interested in the piano, my mom was too busy to teach me. Spencer wasn't really up to the idea- he never got the hang of it- but one day he surprised me by taking me to the neighborhood music store and paid for me to get piano lessons- and out of his own money too!

I wanted to repay him so badly for what he did. When he first signed up for the baseball team, mom and dad weren't able to come because of business plans. I was the only one who came to support him in the family and I cheered him on the best way I could. It paid off in the end; he was accepted in the team and he worked his way up to team captain, making him instantly popular. He didn't let it get to his head though; we still did all the things we normally did. Spencer and I were as close as brothers can be and then some. Not only did I see him as my insanely fun and protective brother, but he was my hero. I looked up to him-I wanted to _be_ him. I admired him so much and I thought we were inseparable…looks like I was wrong…" I stopped, knowing that if I went on, I'll just end up crying.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything else if you don't want to, I understand." Carmelita spoke up caressing my cheek once more.

"No it's okay; I want to tell you…" I stopped to take another shaky sigh before continuing, "It was that one day when my parents decided to go on a family trip, it was that one evening when we found out that a solar eclipse was suppose to appear…it was that one night... that _one_ night changed _everything_…

* * *

Flashback

June 30, 1997

"_Mom! Dad! Call 911!! Sly's hurt!" Spencer shouted at the top of his lungs._

"_Oh god… Spencer, what happened?" Our father demanded._

"_I don't know; I was just going to the bathroom when I heard him scream!!"_

"_DADDY, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!" I screamed of excruciating pain. I was on the ground shielding my eyes from the eclipse and rocking back and forth. It felt like my eyes where on fire and someone was pouring gasoline onto them, "PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!" _

"_Sylvester, calm down! You're going to be okay, just tell me what happened?!" Our father ordered._

"_THE ECLIPSE!! THE ECLIPSE DID IT!!!" I shouted between cries of pain, "I'M SORRY!! MAKE IT STOP!!!"_

"_The medics are on their way," The sound of my mother's voice appeared, "My poor baby; what happened??!!!"_

"_We don't know. He said something about the eclipse but that was it." Spencer informed, _"_Wait, you didn't _look_ at the eclipse with your eyes, did you?!!"_

_I fiercely nodded my head, "I'm sorry!! I didn't know!!!" _

"_Oh man,hang on, bro, help is on the way!!"_

"_HELP ME, Please!!" My voice level was dropping, "Please… make it… stop…"_

"_Sly? Sly?! Sly, wake up!! SLY!!!!" My brother's voice was the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness… _

_Hospital_

_As I regained consciousness, I could hear the frantic voices of my parents._

"_Sylvester, thank goodness you're alright!!" My mother said as hugged me._

"_We thought we might loose you, son." My father said._

_I tried to open my eyes so I could see them. When I did, however, I saw nothing-only darkness._

"_Mom, dad, what's going on? I can't see anything!" I was getting a bit worried._

"_Um… well, sweetheart, you see well…" My mother drifted off._

"_When you look at a solar eclipse without protective glasses… your eyes can get severely damaged." My father informed me._

"_What does that mean?" I was starting to freak out._

"_It means…" My dad sighed, "It means that your blind, Sylvester."_

"_Blind? BLIND?!!!" I was seriously freaking out now._

"_Sylvester, calm down; it's only temporary blindness." My mother tried to calm me down._

"_Temporary; how temporary? How long am I going to be blind??!!!"_

"_Well, according to the optical doctor, about when you're fifteen." My dad alleged._

"_ELEVEN YEARS???!!!!!!" I practically screamed._

"_Don't worry, Sylvester, we'll be hear with you every step of the way." My mom reassured me._

"_Yes, all of us, especially Spencer; he was the one that was suppose to keep an eye on you while you were asleep. If he did his job, __**none**__ of this would have happened. Isn't that right, __**Spencer?**__" My father virtually growled the last sentence._

"…" _He didn't respond._

"_Don't fret; he'll be punished_ _rigorously for his reckless behavior." My mother said sternly. _

'_His reckless behavior? He wasn't behaving recklessly-I was!'_

"_Come everyone; let's leave Sylvester alone to get some rest." My father alleged._

"_You're right. Spencer, get your things and let's go; we'll discuss your punishment in the car" My mother said austerely._

_I heard shuffling sounds and the door close, but I still felt that someone was in the room. _

"_Spencer, is that you?" I asked hoping it was him._

"_Um, if it is you then I'm sorry I got you in trouble."_

"…" _I heard shuffling noises again._

"_I should be the one that gets punished- not you."_

"…" _I heard a long sigh and then the door slam shut._

"_Spencer…?" There was no one in the room. He didn't even talked to me-he **always** talks to me! I started to tear up, knowing that my brother hates me know, "I'm sorry, Spencer, please don't be mad at me…please…"_

_

* * *

_

As I finish telling Carmelita about that night, I felt tears running down my face. I felt her hug me tightly to calm me down, "He hadn't talk to me for a whole month. After that… he changed so much; we didn't go out anymore, he stopped paying for my piano lessons and even made fun of me being blind." I sniffed.

"That's horrible." She said.

"Yeah," I replied wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve, "And that's not even the worst part. When we started school again, Spencer didn't even bother took look at me. He attended to girls more than me. He started hanging out with the wrong crowd, his grades went down; he didn't even protect me from bullies and the jerks that made fun of me and called me names, in fact, he _joined_ them. They called me 'Mr. Sight', 'Eclipse boy', 'See through', 'Four senses', etc."

"Dios," Carmelita murmmered.

"He just stopped..._caring_ about me." I nearly whispered.

"Why?"

"To tell you the truth, Caramel, I honestly don't know." I sighed, "I don't know if he was made at me for being blind or jealous of me because I got more attention from our parents then him."

"Or maybe it's because he thought you blamed him." Carmelita suggested.

"What? No!" I protested, "I never blamed Spencer for what happened; it was my own carelessness that led me to become blind. So what if he didn't inform me of the dangers of looking at a solar eclipse unprotected-it probably just slipped his mind-I never blamed him for what happened and I never will. The only thing I blame him for is for being an asshole and…" I stopped right there; I was getting teary eyed again, "…and for murdering my parents…" I started to sniffle trying not to cry.

"Oh Sly," Carmelita said sotto voce. She hugged me even tighter and I laid my head on her shoulder to sound out my cries and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"For being such a weakling," I said bluntly, "Carmelita, ever since we've met, all I did was cry; I cried when I was depressed, I cried when I was glad, hell, I even teared up when I got my eyesight back. The only time when I didn't cry was when I was asleep, and even then I was afraid of reliving an unwanted times in my life," I looked into her eyes then, "You don't deserve a frail guy like me-you deserve someone so much more. You deserve someone who's brave, confident, strong, and someone who is able to let go of the past-my complete opposite." I looked at my shoes then not able to look in Carmelita's face any longer, "I don't deserve you, Carmelita; you're a lot braver than I'll ever be. You deserve someone with equal strength."

I couldn't look at her; I knew she was coming to her senses. I knew that she realized that she had been shielding me all this time and was sick of it and I knew that she realized that she didn't love me as much as she thought. What I didn't know, however, was what she was going to do next…

_**SLAP**_

"Ouch!" I yelped holding my face from where Carmelita slapped me, "What the _**hell**_ was that for?!"

"For putting some sense back into that brain of yours." She said sternly.

I was confused, "What do mean?"

"What do _I_ mean? What do _you_ mean?!" Her voice was getting higher and her accent was kicking in.

"What do you mean what do _I_ mean? Everything I said was true!" What the heck is she talking about?

"Argh…" She started rubbing her temples, "Mi vaya voy a matar a este loco mapache." She murmured, "I meant what do you mean by 'deserving someone better?!"

She was confusing me more and more; I _meant_ what I _said_, "Well-"

"There isn't anyone better!" She exclaimed.

_Did my ears deceive me? _

"Come again?"

"Don't you get it? There isn't anyone else out there that is better than you!" She cupped my cheeks then, forcing me to look at her, "Just because you cry a lot doesn't mean you're a weakling. I've never met anyone who is as strong as you." Her voice went back to normal, "You've been through so much; from becoming blind, to being mentally abused by your brother and the murder of your parents. You've been through so many severe experiences that would make someone as hard as stone."

"Not me…" I confessed.

"Yeah, but that's what is good about it," She said, "You were able to fight the urge to become a heartless person; you were able to keep your humanity, and that is one of the hardest things someone could ever do," She cooed, "That is a very admirable trait you have, Sylvester.

I don't care if you cry more than others-you have a right to-all I care about is you and your safety. So what if you're not a big body builder; you're strong enough to carry me on your back. And even though you still look back at your past, you're fighting to forget about it…well, the awful parts, anyway."

I was stunned; I've never heard Carmelita talk like this before-it was all new to me. I didn't know she felt this way.

She sighed, "Sly, what I'm trying to say is that I love you for who you are. I love you more than I thought possible. Everything about you amazes me. At times, I feel like I know everything about you but then you come around with something that makes me have to think about you in a whole new light. You say you're weak but you're incredibly strong. Throughout your whole childhood you had a number of bad experiences, but they have made you stronger _and_ sensitive. Sure, you have some flaws, but who doesn't; it's what makes us normal. Look, I don't expect you to be perfect-I'm not perfect either- but don't you _ever_ put yourself down like that again, you hear me?!"

I was stunned. Before, I thought I knew what Carmelita felt; now I _know_ how she feels. She loves me as much as I love her, heck; probably even more if that's possible. Just out of astonishment, I chuckled, "You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?" I smiled.

Seeing this made her smile back, "Eh, I try," she said wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my chest.

My eyes started to get watery again, "Oh great, here I go, getting all teary eyed again." I sniffed with a smile and proceeded to wipe them away.

She looked up at me and held my hand that was wiping the tears away, "You don't have to hide them from me," she cooed, "It doesn't make you any less of a man in my eyes."

This made me smile even more as well as making more water stream down my face, "I love you."

She pressed her forehead against mine, "I love you, too." With that, I closed the gap between our lips. It seemed like we stayed like that forever; our bodies intertwined with each other. It wasn't until the pilot came on when we reluctantly ended our little make out session:

_Attention, passengers, we are now in Paris, France, prepare for landing. Make sure you take all your belongings with you; we are not responsible for any lost toys, glasses, bags, video games, etc._

"We'll, looks like we're home." Carmelita sighed.

"Yeah, home at last," I responded, "We should start waking the others up."

"Yeah…but you're waking Rico up. The last I tried to wake him up, he grabbed me and held me like a teddy bear." She protested.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll get the guys and you get the girls."

With that, we proceeded to wake the others up and other people who were still asleep. Being back home felt great; every time we leave for vacation, our friends and family always have a surprise for us, but little that I expect to have such a surprise visitor waiting to see me…

* * *

**Oooooooooohhhh... shit bout to go down in the next chapter... but I don't exactly know what to put in it. I made a poll for how Sly should react so vote now. See how i put a little bit of every genre in there? Yeah... Anyways REVIEW!**

**~SA02**


	6. Chapter 5 A Surprising Surprise

**I'm BAAAAAACCCCK! AAGAAAIIIINNN! Okay here is my excuse: Ever had migrain headaches? Well I had FOR 3 WEEKS! No lie--and i still have it as we speak!. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and votes, I really appreciate it. Well now that thats over on with the show, er, chapter!**

**Oh and I know i said this will be substituted for the note but seeing how i only have five story alerts, I'll leave it until next chapter.**

* * *

A Blind Sighted Hate

May 10, 2008

Chapter 5: A surprising surprise

After they dropped every one home, the Coopers finally made their way to their house.

"It's good to be back." Angela sighed placing her bags on the floor.

"Strange," Conner started, "Usually the others would have thrown us some surprise party or something," He thought out loud, "Not that its much of a 'surprise' on the count of they do it all the time."

"Maybe this is the surprise." Sly assumed causing his parents' attention to focus on him, "What I mean is maybe by not throwing us a surprise party is a surprise all on its own thus revealing the real surprise." He explained in an educated fashion.

"Well, surprise or no surprise; it feels good to back home safe and sound," Angela informed them, "Plus now I can get back to work!" She said as she headed for her design studio. Angela is fashion design assistant for a fairly large company in France.

"Mom sure loves her job, doesn't she?" Sly chuckled.

"Yeah," Conner said as he took his and Angela's luggage upstairs, "Hey, I'm going to unpack these things so I'll see you later."

"Okay, later dad." With that, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

'_What to do, what to do'_ Sly thought. He had just finished unpacking and storing his clothes in their designated areas and is now lying on his bed looking at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do to past the time.

'_I could play some video games.'_

_Nah; I already beat every game I have._

'_Or I could practice the piano!' _Sly's face lightened up then dropped right back down to a neutral state.

_I forgot; the thing needs a tune up *sigh*_

He looked at his alarm clock; the neon green lights read 5:30pm.

"Well what a boring day this turned out to be!" Sly exclaimed. Just then, he had an epiphany: Mr. Sanders, Sly's English teacher, always asks for a report after a vacation.

"Well it's not exciting but at least it'll keep me occupied for a while." With that, Sly got up and reached for his laptop, "Okay, let's get started!" He said cracking his knuckles and began typing away…

* * *

"So, did you have a good time?" Conner asked his wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist in the living room.

"You know I did," Angela smiled, "Though I don't think Sylvester had much of a good time."

"You know what, he _was_ acting a little strange after we left that music store," He acknowledged, "Do you think… that, maybe, it brought back some… 'unpleasant memories?'"

"I don't know but I'm starting to get worried about him, Conner."

"Don't worry, angel, I'm sure it isn't that bad," Conner suggested, "And if it is, I'm sure he'll come and talk to us about it before he drives himself insane."

"I know," she sighed, "It's just that… Sly's been through so much already; what with losing his eyesight for almost ten years and losing his parents at such a young age… I just don't want to see him hurt any more." Angela said in a soft yet worried voice.

"I know you do-I do too-but he has us to cry on; nothing that bad will ever happen again while we're around," Conner pronounced, "I mean, come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

Just then, the phone rang. Angela gave her husband a glare as if to say, "If this is karma coming to bite us in the ass…" before picking up the phone and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

'_Well, that didn't take long at all.'_ Sly thought as he sat up on his bed with his laptop still in arms reach. It was weird though; now that he finished his essay, all he could think about was his past, and by past meaning Spencer and the memories he thought about wasn't much of a walk in the park either…

_Don't let this get to you're head, you blind punk. If you ever think you can be better than me, think again!_

Sly frowned at the thought but still, being the one to go deep in thought, continued to extract the dark remnants of his past…

_Ever since you lost your stupid eyesight, mom and dad had been treating you like the golden child-their __**only**__ child! I'm the oldest, I'm the star baseball player-__**I**__ should be treated like royalty-not you, __**me! Just because you were dumb enough to get blind means nothing!**_

Sly cringed at the thought of Spencer's heartless voice shouting at him but still continued to remember what he so desperately wanted to forget…

_**I am so sick and tired of you always getting what you want; it's just not fair! With your wining and crying and all the pitiful drama, why won't you just **_**shut up**_**!**_

Sly wanted it to stop there but, as always, one memory always finds a way to slip through…

_Stop playing around, Spencer! You're scaring me! Mom, Dad, make him stop!_

_**Shut up! You're mommy and daddy can't help you now!**_

_**BANG!**_

The last thought made Sly jump in fear and panic; it has been a while since he thought of that memory and frankly, he was afraid. He wanted these memories to stop-they have been eating him up inside for the longest-but he didn't know how to.

_Why did it have to be this way? Why do I always feel this sharp pain in my chest whenever I have a flashback? I don't want to live this way forever…at least it can't get any worse…_

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sly said

The handle giggled then the door opened, revealing both of Sly's parents with concerned faces.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" Sly asked hoping he could help in any way.

"Sylvester," Conner sighed, "We need to go down to the precinct, now."

Sly mentally winced at his father calling him by his full name. The only time his parents called him by his full name was when he got in trouble or when things got serious, "Why? What's going on?"

"Um… there's someone at the precinct to see you." His mother said. He could hear the tremble I her voice.

"A visitor…who?"

"Its Spencer."

* * *

**Well thats it. Okay i know I said that shit would go down in the next chapter but as I said I have a migrain headache and the chapter when Spencer shows up will be fairly long and very shocking...in my point of view. Spencer will show up next chapter I promise and get ready to see the beserk side of Sly Cooper! Review please!**

**~SA02**


	7. Chapter 6 An Unwanted reunion

**Yes, I'm alive. Sorry it took me so long to update; too damn lazy to start; every time I started typing, I got distracted, still have those damn migraine headaches, and I just found out that my granddad has cancer so...yeah...anyway, this chapter is in Spencer's P.O.V. only and this story is almost over so then I can start working on my high school story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own any sucker punch characters, only the OCs and the plot**

* * *

A Blind Sighted Hate

Chapter 6: An Unwanted Reunion

May 10, 2008

Spencer's POV

It took me ten years to track him down but it will be all worth it when I tell him everything. Mr. Fox, head of the Paris Police Department, was kind enough to allow me to see my brother but just to make sure nothing got too out of hand, he doubled the amount of security around us. There were six security guards in the screen room. None in the investigation room.

As I waited for him to show up, I took note of my surroundings; the room wasn't too bright—the only light that was showing was the bulb in the ceiling. I feeling very uncomfortable—with all these eyes that were staring at me. Some had neutral faces…some with faces of pity and disgust.

_Looks like my brother got to tell them his side of the story._

It didn't take long for him to come in; he had no expression on his face but he looked ready to pounce on me…not that I blame him. As he sat down across from me, I decided to break the ice.

"Hello, brother…" I said. My voice was surprisingly raspy; probably because I've been crying for almost a decade.

"Spencer." He growled.

_So much for breaking the ice._

"Um…I see that you gained your eye sight back." I said hoping to start a conversation.

"No thanks to you." He said bluntly.

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought, "Look Sly, I know you hate me—"

"Oh hate is putting it mildly, brother." He said this with a straight face-he showed no emotion at all.

_Ouch, that hit a nerve._

It was silent for a while; neither of us knew what to say, well, I didn't, but I'm sure Sly had a lot of stuff to say to me. While I thought of what to say next, I couldn't help but notice that the screen room had a new set of people inside; there were two adult raccoons, two canines, one boy and one girl that looked a little around Sly's age but a little older and a young female fox that also looked around Sly's age. It wasn't until Sylvester's voice chirped up when I focused my gaze towards him.

"What are you starring at?" He asked, sounding a little agitated.

"Is that your new family?" I nudged my head toward the screen room, "Sort of 'mixed' don't you think?" I joked, but Sly didn't find it very amusing, in fact, he looked even tenser than before, "Not that there's anything wrong with that!" I added quickly, "It's perfectly fine really, I mean, just because those adults look more like you than the others—"

"Why are you here Spencer?" Sly growled. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, "Have you come to ruin my life again or what? Just state your business here so I can get on with my life."

And yet another nerve hit.

I sighed again. This was going to be much, _much_ harder than I thought, but I'm here now, and I _have_ to get this off my chest. He has a right to know...

"Sly," I sighed, "Back then, when…you know, I wasn't myself; I don't know what came over me, I—"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.

I sighed again, "Look, just hear me out okay? When I'm done, I promise you can make all the remarks you want."

"That won't be too hard." He muttered, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Like I was saying," I continued, "I wasn't myself and I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else." I said.

"Then why the hell did you have a loaded gun pointing at me then?" he growled.

"Sly, I swear I didn't know it was loaded—dad never loads that thing! I just wanted to scare you…" I said shamefully.

Sly's face—once neutral—noted how hurt he was of my explanation, which made me even guiltier, "…Why?" was all he asked and it made my heart twist up with shame and humility.

"Sly… when you became blind…I was so devastated… I thought it was my fault that you were blind, because I was supposed to protect you… and… mom and dad…" I stopped, trying to get my composer back…

"…Mom and Dad what?" Sly asked, breaking the silence.

Still I didn't speak.

My reaction got me a confused look with a hint of…_sympathy_? "Spencer, what did mom and dad do?"

I looked away, not able to look into my little brother's eyes, "I don't want to talk about it—"

I heard him slam his fists on the table, "Dammit, Spencer! If you didn't want to talk about it, then why the hell did you come here for? How am I supposed to forgive you if you don't tell me anything, huh! You think you can just walk into my life, say '_I'm_ _sorry'_ and everything would be peachy-keen? Well I got news for you, brother: life doesn't work that way!—"

"Don't you think I know that!" I yelled, cutting him off, "I knew coming here wasn't going to be easy, I knew I couldn't just come into your life and think that you'll forgive me— I know!— but Sylvester, you're just making it _impossible_ for me to tell you my side of the story! You don't know how I felt when you were blind! You don't know how mom and dad treated me back then; you couldn't have known because you couldn't see…" I paused to hold back tears that were threatening to appear, "You couldn't see the hate in their eyes—the hate towards me!"

Silence enclosed the room; I looked away from every face, unable to look at them, because I didn't have to look to know that they were shocked…especially Sly's. I knew that he was stunned by my outburst—more so of the last sentence— I could tell it in his voice:

"Spencer…how could say that? Mom and dad didn't hate you— they loved us both, they spoiled us; gave us everything we've always wanted— are parents were the kindest people in the world and weren't able to show hate towards others, especially us…" Sly said in disbelief.

I just shook my head, "Same old naive Sylvester, I see," I said, "Maybe that was how they treated _you_, but not me. After your accident, they changed, for the worst, towards me. Not only did they blamed me for your loss of sight, but they blamed me for every little thing that would '_harm'_ their little gift from above," I sounded a little snotty, but I didn't care; he and everyone else that sheltered him had a right to know, "They stopped coming to my baseball games, they ignored me when I did something good, in fact didn't give a crap if I was failing in school or not!"

Sly was flabbergasted, though he didn't seem all that convinced, "No: mom and dad would never—"

"Oh will you just **shut up**! _I'm_ talking now! It's time for you to grow up and know the real side of mom and dad!" I was furious, but on the inside… I was hurting, badly, "You were their favorite, Sly—you were _always_ their favorite— before _and_ after your accident. You know before you were born, they used to ignore me—like I wasn't even alive! And when they did notice me, they made me do everything around the house because they were too busy with their work to show me any compassion and thought I was being lazy; the closest thing I got to getting their love was a pat on the back or a 'good thinking, kid'— kid! They didn't even say Spencer!"

I got up from my seat with uncontrollable rage. I saw the Sly was frightened but I felt nothing but anger— he was too naïve and needed to know the truth.

"Oh but when _you_ come in the picture," I jabbed my index finger at him, "it was like a breath of fresh air! Did you they didn't even know I signed up for baseball until you told them? And when you became blind—"I snapped my fingers—" they instantly blamed me for it. They said I should've been 'more observant of your actions.' It was awful enough that I already felt bad, but they just made me feel **worse**!"

I started to walk towards my little brother, all the while, talking a mile a minute.

"They got you everything you asked for, and spent every single penny they made on you; they even got you that damn piano! But that wasn't the worst part; when they picked me up after the championship game, all they said was that we were going to get you a present they were saving up for— no 'Hi, Spencer, how was your day?' or 'Did you win the championship game, son?'— and didn't even bother to look at the golden trophy I brought with me!"

Then, out of anger of his innocence, I picked him up by his shirt so we would be on equal eye level and started to yell in his face.

"_**All I ever wanted was for mom and dad to love me, but I couldn't even get that! When I saw how they cuddled you and read you stories at night and hear 'We love you', I nearly lost it! My friends at school were the only ones to show me compassion!"**_

I felt my brother shaking and I saw his eyes get wider out of shock and fury but I ignored it.

"I was so stressed out and angry! I was on the verge of insanity if it wasn't for them..." I started to cool down, knowing that what I was going to say next wasn't going to be pretty. But Sly… he was just starting to heat up…

"What do you mean, 'if it wasn't for them'?" Sly growled through his teeth, "What did they do for you that was so helpful?"

My grip on him loosened. I sighed, remembering how stupid I was for listening to my 'friends', "Look, Sly, I wasn't thinking logically, it just happened—"

I was cut off when he grabbed my shirt with both his hands,

"WHAT DID THEY DO?" He shouted, "TELL ME!"

Silence bloomed in the room once again. I felt every eye—even in the screen room— on me. I looked down at my tattered shoes; I was so ashamed of myself for being so dimwitted and mindless, "Meth," I said sotto voce, "heroine, weed, crack… and one more I can't remember…" I felt tears streaming down my face as I looked up to meet my brother's gaze, "I'm so sorry—"

_**PUNCH!**_

In an instant, I was on the floor, clutching the left side of my face and my little brother towering over me, angry as hell.

"DRUGS?" He shouted, "ARE YOU _INSANE_! YOU KNOW HOW MOM AND DAD FELT ABOUT DRUGS!" He grabbed me by the collar again—this time with more fury— so I can look directly at his face, "HOW COULD YOU?" he barked. His eyes became watery but no tears fell, "TELL ME!" His voice was shaky—his whole _body_ was shaking— which made my heart sink.

"You don't know what it was like!" I said through tears, "You don't know what it was like to feel the pain I suffered! And I don't know what it's like to be loved by my parents!"

"So this is all just about you being jealous of me!" Sly exclaimed. I could see the hurt in his eyes, "Jealousy is what murdered our family…" he closed his eyes looking down at the floor, streams of water now running down his face.

I shook my head furiously, "No, Sly, that's not what happened; it wasn't like that—"

Without warning, Sly pushed me back on the ground, **hard.** My back and the back of my head was throbbing furiously but Sly didn't stop there; before I could even grasp the situation, I felt punch, after punch, collide with my face in a furious attack.

"I HATE YOU!" he cried each time he landed a punch to my face. As the tears left his face, I could feel them land on my shirt. His feet were crushing my stomach and his legs were hurting my rib cage.

It wasn't until a minute later when the guards from the screen room came in and broke up the fight. Out of the six guards, only one held me back, the rest were desperately trying to hold Sly back.

"How could you, Spencer!" He cried with his eyes shut tight, "HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" Looking at him in misery made me die inside. Even the way my parents treated me didn't make me feel this awful.

"Get off me!" Sly shouted as he got loose of the guards' grip. He didn't even take one last look at me before he ran out of the room. The three teenagers in the screen room bolted just as Sly left. The couple just watched as they left…and during all this… all I could think was this:

"_I'm sorry, Sylvester, I am so, so sorry…"

* * *

_**Well, there you have it, sorry it isn't as long as you all were expecting, but I decided to wait until later on in the story to continue Sly and Spencer's little chat. And I know there is A LOT of unanswered questions which will all be answered later on in the story. So please review and tell me what you think of Spencer and Sly's relationship now and what do you think will happen next.  
**

_Later on in the story: Sly rage gets the better of him and accidentally hurts the one he loved, Mr. and Mrs. get their son consoling, Romance, Spencer and Sly share another talk about the past_,_friend and family bonding_

**Until next chapter peeps!**

**-SA02  
**


	8. author's note

Okay, this is basically just to let you guys that don't know that I have a poll going for 'A Blind Sighted Hate' and, frankly, YOU GUYS NEEED TO VOTE! I don't really know how I should make Sly react to Spencer's confession so I need my fans help to tell me so pleeeaaase vote!


	9. Chapter 7  Monster Within Rage

**IT'S AAALLLIIVVVVVEEEEEE! No, this story is not dead!...yet. Sorry i didn't update in like forever. Yes it is a long chapter; the longest chapter so far to be exact, but I just started High School and if you don't already know, I go to an Art school so I'm swarmed with homework!**

**Not only that, but I was really disappointed by the lack of reviews for the previous chapter. I only got two reviews! I mean, WTF? you guys hassle me about Spencer's appearance but when he does show up, YOU DON'T REVIEW? WHAT'S UP WITH THAT! I don't know if you guys knew about the previous chapter or not, but it would be nice if you guys review it now as well as the latest one.**

**This chapter is a bit dark so read at your own risk. Plus it has something very shocking in it...or at least I think it is; I never seen anyone write about it. Hell, I was the one writing it and it surprised the shit outta me! Anywho... hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sly cooper characters for they belong to Sucker punch. the unrecognizable ones belong to me.**

* * *

A Blind Sighted Hate

Chapter 7: The Monster Within Rage

May 10, 2008

Sly's POV

"Get off me!" I shouted as I got loose from the officers' grip. With little chance I had, I stormed out of the room without so much as a glance at my brother. I just couldn't look at him—or be in the same room as him— right now.

_Drugs, he was on drugs? What the hell was he thinking! Doesn't he remember what drugs did to the family?Does he not care?_

All of this ran through my head as I came to Mr. Fox's new office—thankfully, it was open—and slammed it shut. He wasn't finished moving; there were cardboard boxes everywhere; some where filled with objects and some without. I saw a coat hanger where Mr. Fox usually puts his coat and sometimes hat next to me on my left. Without thinking—with one thrust of my hand— I pushed the hanger aside, causing it to fly somewhere else in the room. I was furious; I didn't know what I was doing but I could feel tears streaming down my face and the cardboard boxes were connecting with my feet. It wasn't long before I sat down in one of the chairs across from Mr. Fox's.

_Drugs… doesn't he remember what drugs did to granddad?_

I remembered when I was younger when my mother's mother died from old age. Granddad was so devastated that he started taking nonprescription drugs. My parents begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen—that just made it worse— and he eventually died from an over dosage.

I couldn't wrap my head around it; not only was he on drugs at the time but he was filled with jealousy towards me and how mom and dad treated me. The very thought of it made my rage grow and my fur to stand on edge.

_You were their favorite, Sly—you were always their favorite— before _and_ after your accident. You know before you were born, they used to ignore me—like I wasn't even alive? And when they did notice me, they made me do everything around the house because they were too busy with their work to show me any compassion: the closest thing I got to getting their love was a pat on the back or a 'good thinking, kid'— kid! They didn't even say Spencer!_

_They got you everything you asked for, and spent every single penny they made on you; they even got you that damn piano! But that wasn't the worst part; when they picked me up after the championship game, all they said was that we were going to get you a present they were saving up for— no 'Hi, Spencer, how was your day?' or 'Did you win the championship game, son?'—and didn't even bother to look at the golden trophy I brought with me!_

I shook my head heatedly, urgently trying to forget about Spencer's constant barking in my head.

"Okay, Sly," I started talking to myself, "You just need to calm down. Forget about what happened just then— it probably wasn't even real! Yeah, that's it…he just said those things so you could feel bad for him…"I sounded a little paranoid.

"Or, maybe he's just trying to trick you into coming back into your life just so he can ruin it!"

_Or maybe he's telling the truth…_

I shook my head furiously at that proposition, "No! There's no way he could've meant it!"

_But what if he did? What if he _is_ telling the truth? What if he is really, genuinely sorry—_

"NO!" I shouted to no one in particular, unknowingly standing up so fast that the chair tipped over, "HE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING HE SAYS! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME OR MY PARENTS—ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS BEING #1 AND DRUGS!"

I slammed my hands on Mr. Fox's desk— looking down and closing my eyes, letting the warm liquid fall from my eyes to the cherry-wood counter of the desk.

"He's hurt me too much to care about me—only himself…" I said threw my cries, "I want him to get out of my life... I want him to get out and stay out…"

_Even when you're talking to yourself, you don't sound too convincing…_

My own thoughts made me angrier and angrier. For one, they were annoying and… they were probably right…

"No, I _do_ mean it!" I argued.

_No, you don't… you feel sorry for him, sorry for what he's been through…_

_**All I ever wanted was for mom and dad to love me, but I couldn't even get that! When I saw how they cuddled you and read you stories at night and hear 'We love you', I nearly lost it!**_

I started to walk around the room; desperately trying to find something—anything—that could get my mind off Spencer and to silence my thoughts. Unfortunately, all I found was Mr. Fox's stuff: Awards hung on the wall, pictures of his family, some stupid paperwork that's probably about Spencer's arrival and the cardboard boxes that I angrily kicked over—there was nothing that caught my interest. As I was about to take my leave, I accidentally tripped over the chair that was next to the one I was sitting in, causing it to tip over an reveal something sitting in it— a book-bag. I put the chair back on all of its four legs and took the back-pack to examine it; it was black and red with grey strap adjusters. There were two miniature pockets on either side of the book-bag. There were three compartments that made up the back-pack; a small, medium and large compartment. There was something sticking out of the book-bag—but what I was really surprised at— and which shocked me to no end— was the back of the book-bag. On the back was black padding for back support… except for the crimson red lettering. The initials were in normal font but the name was in italic script: S.S. _Cooper._

For a moment, I stood there, astounded,

_It couldn't be, could it? _

Instantly, I unzipped every zipper I found on the bag and dumped it all onto Mr. Fox's desk. The first thing I heard was a metal clanging on the desk but I ignored it as I was too fixated on what was in front of me. There were a few clothes here and there; Two pairs of jeans, four pairs of shirts— two short-sleeves and two long-sleeves— and a jeans jacket. As I searched through the crumpled clothes, I threw them on the ground, revealing more items that were covered by it. There was a toothbrush, a nearly empty tube of toothpaste, baseball cards, and other junk that didn't strike my fancy. I was getting very agitated from going through all this garbage. I banged my hands on the desk swept the rest of the items from the bag on the floor, thinking that there was nothing I could find to prove my theory…

_Thump_!

Startled, I looked down to see what made that sound. To my surprise, I found a wallet; a black worn out, leather wallet. Picking it up, I opened it to reveal what proved my theory right: pictures. But not just any pictures— they were happy, blissful, pictures; pictures of love and friendship and family bonding…they were pictures of me…and my big brother.

My heart ached with a mixture of all kinds of emotions: love, happiness, sadness, anger, disappointment… but most of all, **pain**.

There were about five pictures in there—all with just the two of us— and we were as happy as can be. There was one were we went to the carnival; my face was covered in cotton candy and Spencer was struggling to hold all the stuff animals he won from the dunk tank. There was one where Spencer was holding me on his shoulders in his baseball uniform and me wearing his dark navy blue baseball cap that was two sizes too big—resulting in my left eye and ear covered— and holding a trophy, the first baseball trophy he ever won.

Two of the pictures was when we went to 'Doney Park'; one in the water park and the other in the amusement park. The last one was what made tears of joy and anguish drop from my eyes; it was when I was just a year old and Spencer was holding me, snuggling me on Christmas evening.

Looking at these pictures brought back memories that I thought were lost. I thought I could never see the loving, caring brother that I knew and loved. I thought I would never see the Spencer that would do anything for me in heartbeat…but, seeing these pictures made me feel hope—hopeful that my brother was still in there…somewhere…but I can't wrap my head around Spencer talking about how mom and dad favored me more. I mean, how can he say that? Our parents loved us equally and too much of saints to be cold-hearted… as I was trying to figure out why Spencer would say something so veil and cruel about our parents, I spotted something white in the corner of my eye. I looked back to see a white envelope that was slipping off the desk. I caught it just in time before it fell. I examined it to see anything was written on it; it said _'from before to after…never forget'_ it confused me, though I opened it, regardless. Inside were more pictures, but it wasn't heartwarming pictures…in fact… they nearly _broke_ my heart…

The first picture was one of our family and our monthly family photo. We look so happy then; we were all hugging each other and laughing, this was probably before the accident. The next one was the same as the first, except we were smiling ear to ear instead of laughing. There were about seven other pictures like the first two, but the rest weren't.

The next picture was with us again, but it was different; we weren't hugging, or laughing, or smiling as widely as the others—we looked like any other family— mom and dad were holding each other while dad's hand was on Spencer's shoulder and mom's hand was on mine. And, unlike the others, Spencer and I didn't even touch each other; in fact, we were a good foot away from each other. This photo looked fixed, as if we were forced to look like this, even though we don't compared to the previous pictures.

Several more pictures were like this one, but as I looked through them, I noticed something that shocked me and disturbed me and made me feel like a stubborn jerk towards my brother. As if it were film, I flipped through the pictures to see with every picture, I see my parents come closer to me, there smiles widening, while Spencer drifts farther apart, his smile fading. They were getting so close that my dad's grip on Spencer's arm was loosening until he was even touching him anymore. As the 'film' ended, I saw my parents laughing and I, with my mother's amulet hanging around my neck, looking as happy as can be, like in the first picture, but Spencer was off to the side looking miserable… in his baseball uniform with his baseball in one hand and a trophy in his other.

My brain lurched at this new discovery; Spencer was telling the truth…and all I did was yell at him…and hurt him…**punched** him until he bled… and he just _took_ it…

Steaming hot salty water of anguish poured through my eyes, streamed down my cheeks, and dropped on the burgundy red carpet. I looked back at the pictures to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I felt like the biggest ass in the world; he tried to tell me something that I was too stubborn to believe was true.

All these pictures, all these memories…maybe…maybe he is telling the truth…maybe he is truly sorry…maybe—or maybe not!

My hands started to shake frantically at the pictures in my hand; I let the ones with my family drop, scattering them on the carpet. There were four of them— four pictures of me and my brother…and his crew— four pictures of my brother and his gang torturing me. One when they gave me wedgies—laughing—one where they pressed my face in dirt— laughing— one when they were playing 'Pass the Ball'… but I was the ball...but the one that made me angrier than I ever been was the last one; it wasn't just one picture; it was more like a mini collage of four different pictures;

1) _He_ tripped me

2) Pushed me into walls

3) put a 'Kick me' sign on my back

4)_ He_ even rearranged the damn furniture at home when our parents were out!

He did it all! He told his friends it was okay to do that stuff to me! He lied to me yet again, for if he didn't, he wouldn't have these pictures! I couldn't think rationally— I refused to—I was starting to see nothing but red in my eyes. It wouldn't be long before I have a meltdown…but at least I'm alone, because I don't really trust myself to be around anyone right now…

"Sly?"

* * *

_10 minutes earlier_

What the three friends just witnessed between their best friend and his brother frightened them to no end. They've never seen Sly so cold hearted, angry… injured.

"Get off me!" Sly said as he got loose from the officers' grip and bolted through the door.

Carmelita was the first to react, "Sly, wait!" she yelled as she bolted out the door to chase her boyfriend.

Rico and Cindy instantly followed suite, "Carm, hold up!" Cindy exclaimed.

As soon as she was out the screen room, Carmelita saw Sly running towards her father's new office, and just as she was about to chase after him, she felt a hand grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Get off me!" She shouted at Ricochet, struggling to get her wrist free.

"You don't want to do that." Rico said without letting her wrist go. He had an unusual sternness in his voice.

"And why not?" She shouted again, still struggling to get free. It was no use; he had her wrist gently but firmly.

"Come on; did you _not_ see the steam coming from that boy's ears? He's pissed! And you do **not** want to be around a guy that is _that_ pissed off, trust me." Rico explained.

"You can't be serious!" Carmelita said.

"I think Rico's right, Carm," Cindy said, coming into the conversation, "I mean, I've never seen Sly so angry before…maybe we should just let him be; who knows what will happen if we try to talk to him…" She said halfhearted.

Carmelita couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Oh Come on, you two! This is Sly we're talking about here! He wouldn't hurt a fly—let alone us!"

Rico sighed, letting go of Carmelita's wrist, "I just don't think it's safe for us to try to bother him now; this isn't like someone stole his lunch money or something—this is a family ordeal." His tone was a quiet one.

"…Aren't we his family too?" Carmelita said in an equally soft voice.

Silence came over the three friends. None of them knew what to say to top that off; Carmelita was right and they knew it. They'd do anything for each other and comfort one another through anything and everything…and Sly was no exception.

After a few minutes of silence, Cindy finally spoke, "You know, it's awfully quiet in Mr. Fox's office…"

"Yeah," Rico added, "Too quiet…"

Carmelita just had a poignant look on her face. _'What are you up to, ringtail…?'_ She thought.

It wasn't long until the three were outside Mr. Fox's door. Still hesitant of walking in, they looked through the window in the door. The three were half expecting to see their best friend on a rampage in the quaint little office, but, to their astonishment, he was just…standing there. His back was facing them and he was hunched over. They could also see that there were boxes flung everywhere and there were what looked like pictures on the floor.

Getting the guts to walk in and try to comfort her obviously troubled boyfriend, Carmelita quietly opened the door to her father's office. He didn't seem to notice that the door had opened or _who_ had opened it, but Carmelita noticed something that she couldn't behind the door; it looked like he was holding something and whatever it was, it was making him mad as hell. He was so angry, he was _shaking…_ and his tail was moving in frustration.

"Sly?" Cindy asked, worried about her friend.

"…"

"Hey, Sly?" Rico asked. He was a little worried; anytime someone didn't respond to someone, they were _seriously_ pissed.

"…Sylvester?" Carmelita asked. It seemed like an eternity before Sly spoke.

"What do you guys want…?**"** Sly had pure aggravation in his voice, which sent a shiver down every ones spines.

"Sly…are you okay?" Carmelita asked, a little intimidated by Sly's reaction.

"Do I look like I'm okay!" Sly exclaimed. His back was still turned to his friends.

He wasn't able to see the hurt and fear in his girlfriends eyes, but Cinderella and Ricochet did.

"Come on Sly; we know you're upset but you don't have to take it out on Carm!" Cindy exclaimed. She and Rico were now in the room behind Carmelita. Eventually, they noticed the pictures of Sly and his family and the differences between them.

"Where did all these pictures come from?" Carmelita asked in sotto voce.

"Where do you think?" Sly yelled. He looked at them for a quick second; he looked like hell. His eyes were blood shot, his fur was stained with dried tears and his normal, unruly hair was in more of a mess than usual.

"Sly, what's gotten into you?" Cindy asked. Her temperature was rising due to how Sly was talking to her best friend.

"Yeah man, what's wrong with you?" Rico said. It came out as more of a demand than a question.

This made Sly go over the top, "What's gotten with me? **What's wrong with me!**" he shouted; he was fully turned around now all his emotions were starting to pour out of him. Though, no one seemed to notice—there was too much tension between Rico, Cindy and Sly to— but Carmelita did.

"Spencer is what's wrong with me!" he admitted, "He is the thorn in my side that has lied to me over and over again, not to mention the pain he's caused me!" There were tears swelling up in his eyes again.

"Sly…" Carmelita whispered.

"Okay, Sly, we get it! Spencer's an asshole, we know! But you don't have to take it out on us!" Cindy shouted. Her usual playful sapphire blue eyes were cold.

"Yeah, Sly; we just want to help you, but we can't if you keep yelling at us!"Rico added his two cents, equally matching Cindy's pitch, "I mean, come on! He practically did everything in the book to you! What else is there?"

"What else is there?" Sly repeated. His voice was cold and his body was shaking again, "Why don't you take a look at these, _**friend**_." With that, he flung the pictures he held in his hand at the three. He threw them with so much force; the girls had to cover their faces so they won't get hit.

Ricochet, however, had very fast reflexes, though he only caught one picture. He had a cold and aggravated expression on his face, his eyes were narrow, but that changed when he saw the mini collage of pictures in his hand, "Oh man…" He murmured. His eyes were filled with sorrow along with the girls.

"Hard to look at huh?" Sly chimed in.

"Sly, we didn't—"

"Save it." He spat, "You guys know nothing; you don't know what it's like to have a brother like mine…" he murmured as he looked down at the pictures on the floor.

"Come on, Sly, we have brothers and sisters too," Rico reassured him, "Sometimes we just want to strangle them too—"

"**Bullshit!" **Sly barked, "You don't know anything! Spencer isn't the kind of irritable older sibling that annoys and embarrasses you non-stop! **He's a murderer!** And don't you dare give your siblings a bad name; I'd trade with any of you in a heartbeat!" He shouted.

"You don't mean that," Carmelita said. She was using the same voice she always uses to comfort her boyfriend, "Deep down, you still love him—"

"You know _**caramel**_—" the way he said her nickname made her mentally shiver with fear, "I know you're trying to be helpful here, but you're really pissing me off so please, be quiet." He turned his back towards the others then.

It got quiet then. Sly never spoke to his friends that way—let alone, his girlfriend. Now in a situation like this, any girl would be afraid of their boyfriend then and would do as they say. Carmelita, on the other hand, isn't one of those girls—she was a Fox, and she was going to stand her ground no matter what.

"Why should I be quiet?" She asked stepping forward, despite Rico's effort to hold her back, "You know it's true, Sly. You still see Spencer as your older brother regardless of what he's done to you; you're just too ashamed to admit it."

"Stop it." Sly ordered, but it was weak and low.

"No." Carmelita replied, "Look, Sly I know you're hurting, but just think of how Spencer feels about all this! He killed your parents; he _must_ be miserable—"

"Shut. Up, Carmelita..." Sly ordered again, this time it was a little louder. This caught Cindy and Rico off guard; he never told anyone to shut up! This made them go onto the offensive, but it didn't faze Carmelita— she just kept on inching towards Sly with every passing sentence as if it were nothing.

"—and you can't seriously believe that Spencer was lying to you about how he was treated—even I could see he was telling the truth. And I can honestly say that Spencer does love you, Sylvester. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble just to find you a hurt you again—"

"Please, Carm just _shut up!_" Sly cried. It wasn't that she was talking too much, nor was she aggravating him. It was that she was right—everything she was saying was the truth…and the truth _hurts_. It hurt so much that he was shaking again; he even tried covering his ears, but the sound of Carmelita's calm, yet stern voice was still pounding against his ear drums.

"—so you've got to stop wallowing in your own self pity! Spencer's hurting just as much as you are—probably even more! Stop thinking about how he's making you feel and start thinking about how you're making _him_ feel! Stop acting like the bond between you has broken; you two need each other to get through those horrid memories. You're obviously hurting him by not allowing him back into your life. Everyone deserves another chance, Sly—even Spencer— so stop acting so selfish—!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

_BAM…_

* * *

Sly's P.O.V.

It all happened so fast. First Carmelita was right behind me, setting me straight, to me being all alone again, just like before;

_I can't believe I actually did that… to her of all people…_

A few minutes earlier…

I couldn't take it anymore; I didn't want to hear the truth. I set my hands on the desk, trying to tune out Carmelita; that's when I felt it. It was cold—I couldn't really make out what it was since my eyes were closed and I refused to open them—and it was metal. I subconsciously held it in my hand with a tight grip as if it could help me ease my pain.

"Spencer's hurting just as much as you are—probably even more! Stop thinking about how he's making you feel and start thinking about how you're making _him_ feel!"

That hurt. I was becoming angrier and angrier by the moment. Why, I don't know. I wasn't angry at Carmelita in the least, but I couldn't help but feel enraged by her accusation...even if it was true.

"Stop acting like the bond between you has broken; you two need each other to get through those horrid memories. You're obviously hurting him by not allowing him back into your life. Everyone deserves another chance, Sly—even Spencer— so stop acting so selfish—!"

That was it. That was the spark that lit my fuse. Without even thinking, I swung my arm around—the same arm that held the mysterious object in it—at my girlfriend, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

_BAM_

That's when I opened my eyes; what I was greeted to ripped my insides apart over and over again.

Cindy and Rico's abnormally bright colored eyes were bugging out of their heads; Cindy's was full of shock and horror and Rico's eyes were full of shock and…hatred. But that wasn't what made me die inside; what did was Carmelita. She was on the floor, rubbing a big dark bruise on her right arm.

I was stunned. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe; I tried to speak but the words couldn't come out of my mouth. Carmelita just looked up at me with big steaming tears running down her beautiful face. Her caramel eyes were full of hurt and betrayal. She looked at me like I was some kind of monster—the same look I gave Spencer for so long…

"Carmelita, I…" I breathed out. She immediately cut the gaze between us as she frantically got up and raced out the trashed office; I could still hear her weeping.

"Carmelita!" Cindy cried as she followed suit.

"Caramel wait, I—!" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Rico tackled me. He pulled me in a headlock and slammed my torso on the cherry wood deck, _hard_.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" His accent kicked in as he yelled at me, **"You went too far this time, Sly!**

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean—!" He pushed me even harder on the desk.

"YOU _HIT_ HER!" He practically screamed at me. Even though I was really athletic and acrobatic, Rico was a lot stronger than me on the count of him knowing martial arts, so he knew just how to immobilize someone, "Your anger is getting to out of control, Sly! Before you know it, you might hit Cindy—" he leaned in closer to talk directly in my ear, "—_and if you think I'm going to let you hurt any other girls, think again._" He proclaimed. He let me go then.

"Ricochet, you've got to listen to me, I—"

"Save it." He spat, "Carmelita's right; you are selfish—all I hear is 'I, I, I,' coming from you. I thought I could help you because you're my friend, but it seems that you need _professional_ help, so until then…just…just stay away from us." With that, he turned to make his leave.

"Ricochet!"

"Please, Sly," His eyes turned to the same painfully hurt expression as Carmelita's, "Just…stay away from Carmelita until you've calmed down and got your priorities straight…you two were made for each other and I don't want to see you two hurt anymore so, please…get help." He shut the door after that, with me standing in the middle of the room. I dropped down to the floor and banged my head on what was supposed to be the floor, but instead it was an object; the same object I used to…hit her…

For the first time I saw it, I realized it was a baseball bat, but not just any baseball bat; a **metal** one. It was the same bat I saw over and over again; in my dreams, in my memories, and in the pictures.

_No…no, no, no! I can't be the same one, it can't be!_

Reluctantly, I picked up the weapon—I might as well call it that; it was always used for pain—and looked it over. I was right. It was the same baseball bat he used, the same bat I gave him for his birthday, with the italic initials, _S.S. Cooper_ engraved in it.

_Present…_

Now here I was, leaning against the desk in Mr. Fox's horribly trashed new office with my legs held tightly against my chest, silently crying my eyes out. I can't believe after seven blissful years of my life, it came crashing down thanks to Spencer…

_No…not this time; Spencer had nothing to do with this. His name was mentioned, yes, but he didn't do any of this, not a second time…_

Thinking like that made me cry harder. It was true—Spencer didn't do any of this; he didn't even know about it.

"Sylvester…?" A concerned voice spoke, one I recognized all too well.

"In here." My voice cracked. The door opened and my very concerned adoptive parents walked in.

"Sly, you look terrible," My father spoke. He looked around the office, "This office looks terrible."

"What happened in here?" My mother asked as she crouched down next to me.

"And what are all these pictures doing here?" My dad spoke again. His face changed when he got a better look at them, "Sly…what happened in here?"

"Nothing…" I chocked on my own lie, "I just… I just want to go home now…"

"Sly…"

"Please, can we just go home now?" My parents exchanged gloomy looks then turned back at me.

"Okay." My mom replied. She helped me up—my legs were still a little shaky—and, after another look around the office, we left.

It was if time repeated itself but was replaced by different people; I lost my brother, my friends, and the love of my life.

This time, however, it wasn't Spencer's fault. No, this time, I only have myself to blame.

* * *

**What I tell ya? IT WAS DARK! I put a bit of irony in there too if you haven't noticed. In a way, Sly is in the same predicament as his brother...except he didn't kill anyone, just hurt someone really really bad in addition hurting himself—just like Spencer! Now I don't now when the next chapter will be posted, but it will mostly revolve around Spencer**

**Well, until next time, my fans, laters!**

**-SA02  
**


End file.
